Button Mushroom
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = None |ability = None |flavor text = Everyone's always telling her, "You're cute as a button!" But she's not just cute. She's smart and funny too.}} Button Mushroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play and has 1 /1 . She does not have any traits or abilities. She is the basic plant of the Kabloom class. Origins She is based on the Agaricus bisporus, also known as the button mushroom; and a button, a small fastener commonly made of, but not limited to plastic, which secures two pieces of fabric together. Her appearance is a pun on the word "button" in her name. Her description references the phrase, "You're cute as a button." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Everyone's always telling her, "You're cute as a button!" But she's not just cute. She's smart and funny too. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Added to the game as the basic plant of the Kabloom class. Strategies With Being a mushroom plant, Button Mushroom benefits both Buff-Shroom and Punish-Shroom's abilities, helping you dish out some extra damage. She can also be used to block a powerful zombie and stall it. However, she is outclassed by many other mushrooms in the Kabloom class and becomes rather useless as you obtain them. Some suitable replacements include: *Shroom for Two, who makes another mushroom in front, doing double the damage at the same cost and boosting Go-Nuts. * , who has the same stats but is free and has the Team-Up trait. *Astro-Shroom, who has the Bullseye trait and a useful ability that goes well with said trait. *Poison Mushroom, who can be used to apply some early-game pressure with its Anti-Hero trait. Against You should not have any trouble dealing with Button Mushroom. However, she can pressure you if she is used with Buff-Shroom or Punish-Shroom, not to mention that they are very cheap, so it is best to destroy them before there are too many on the field. If you are getting overwhelmed by them, play The Chickening or Weed Spray to take them out. Gallery Button-mushroom info.png|Button Mushroom's statistics ButtonCard.png|Button Mushroom's card ButtonMushroomGrayedOutCommonCard.png|Button Mushroom's grayed out card ButtonMushroomCardImage.png|Button Mushroom's card image HD Button Mushroom.png|HD Button Mushroom FrozenButtonMushroomPvZH.jpg|Button Mushroom frozen ButtonAttack.png|Button Mushroom attacking ButtonDed.png|Button Mushroom destroyed Button-Shroom with selection icon.jpeg|Button Mushroom with a selection icon ShrunkenButtonMushroom.jpg|Button Mushroom shrunken by Shrink Ray File 002.png|Button Mushroom tinted gray due to a glitch Double-Strike Button Mushroom.png|Button Mushroom with the Double Strike trait 2 Button-Shrooms on a lane.png|Two Button Mushrooms on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability IMG 2634.png|Petal-Morphosis being played on Button Mushroom RollingStoneDestroyingButtonMushroom.png|Rolling Stone being played on Button Mushroom GardeningGlovesButtonMushroom.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Button Mushroom ButtonMushroomgetsBuff.jpg|Fertilize being played on Button Mushroom Trivia *She shares animations with Poison Mushroom. Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants